The Larry Express!/Transcript
This is an episode transcript for The Larry Express!. Transcript (Scene opens to a train chugging across the train tracks in the desert as music plays. A few seconds into this, Larry pops out from the train's window.) Larry: (singing) Chuga, chuga, chuga, chuga, chuga, chuga, chug My name is Larry The Train Conductor At the railroad station, I love sayin', "All aboard!" My name is Larry The Train Conductor It's awesome when I hear the mighty engine roar And how I love that chug, chug, chug! It's music to my ears And my heart takes wing when the whistle screams Or when shining the brass or greasin' up the gears And though I'm Larry The show's cucumber I'm also known as Larry the Train Conductor The clickety clack of the railroad track Oh, how I love it so I get more than my fill of excitement and thrills Collecting the tickets or shovelin' coal My name is Larry The Train Conductor Hop on board and away we go! (speaking) Chuga (x 11) Wooh-wooh! (The song ends. As the train continues chugging down the tracks...) Larry: Looks like smooth sailing for as far as the eye can- (screams) (Larry sees that the tracks above the ravine have been damaged.) Larry: The tracks are out! Wah! What do I do?! What do I do?! Gotta do something! (Larry tries turning the pressure wheel, pulling the whistle, and throwing a shovelful of coal into the boiler. All these actions only makes the train move faster towards the damaged tracks.) Larry: I've tried everything! Give me a break! Break! Brakes! I didn't try the brakes! Silly me. You'd think that'd be the first thing I try, yet, here we are! (The train continues to chug towards the damaged tracks.) Larry: Now to pull on this brake lever and save the day! (The train falls over the ravine before Larry can do so.) Larry: (screaming) (Cut to Larry in Pa Grape's store. It turns out that was all in Larry's imagination. The cucumber in question is still screaming as Pa takes the model train off the tracks in his store.) Pa: Larry! Larry! Snap out of it! Larry: I'm safe! Phew! Pa: Larry, I need you to look after the model train while we replace the tracks. Can you do that for me? Larry: Sure thing. Pa: It's my property and I don't want it to break. So no playing with it, okay? Larry: (sadly) Okay. Pa: Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm off to buy new train tracks because someone got gum all over the old ones. (Camera whip pans to Mayor Archibald, who has gum on his face.) Archibald: I do apologize. (The camera cuts back to Pa. He leaves the store, leaving Larry with the model train.) Larry: I know. I'll go into my imagination, where Pa won't be around to tell me what to do. (Larry then imagines Pa standing next to a train.) Pa: Okay, Larry, now let me tell you what to do. Larry: Drat! Pa: I need you to get my train to Veggwood as fast as possible! But there's cowboys and bandits out there! So no dilly-dallyin' and don't blow the whistle! Larry: You can trust me, Pa! (Larry gets into the train and pulls the brake lever. The train begins to chug down the tracks.) Larry: Okay, if Pa is gonna trust me with this train, I gotta prove to be the most responsible conductor! (The train continues chugging along the tracks. Before long, Larry looks out and becomes shocked when he notices a Buffalorange blocking the tracks.) Larry: Buffalorange on the tracks! The train whistle will scare him away! Wait! Pa said no whistle-blowing. (Larry then pulls the brake lever, stopping the train right in front of the Buffalorange. Larry comes out of the train and approaches the Buffalorange.) Larry: Excuse me, Mr. Buffalorange. I gotta get this train to Veggwood. (The Buffalorange only stares at Larry.) Larry: Alright, you leave me no choice. (Larry starts pushing on the Buffalorange, who doesn't budge. Next, Larry blows on a trumpet, but coughs after a bit. Then, he tries pulling on the Buffalorange with a rope, then tries to catapult it off the tracks by jumping on one end of a board. All throughout these attempts, the Buffalorange doesn't budge. It turns out on the last attempt, Larry himself gets catapulted into a bundle of cacti. Larry gets back up with some needles on him, then shakes them off and tries to come up with another idea.) Larry: Oh, I know! (Cut to Larry now holding a PBJHD in front of the Buffalorange.) Larry: Fetch! (Larry throws the PBJHD. The Buffalorange chases it, jumping off the tracks in the process.) Larry: Once again, a hot dog saves the day! (Scene switches to the train once again chugging down the tracks.) Larry: Veggwood, here we come! (Larry throws another bucket of coal into the boiler. This time, as the train chugs along, it ends up running over some rocks that are on the tracks. This causes the caboose to come loose from the back of the train, which Larry notices.) Larry: Runaway caboose! (Larry then jumps on top of the train while carrying a lasso.) Larry: I've got this all under control! (He throws the lasso as it lands on the caboose's smokestack, then starts to pull the caboose back towards the train.) Larry: Just about- (The train suddenly runs over another rock, causing Larry to fall off the top of the train. He winds up stuck between the caboose and one of the other train cars.) Larry: Not good! (Larry finds himself looking down at the moving tracks. Then he comes up with another idea. Larry picks himself up again and once again pulls the caboose back towards the train. He manages to recouple the caboose to the train.) Larry: Phew! That caboose almost cost me my behind. (Scene switches to the train still chugging along the tracks.) Larry: 40 miles to Veggwood and full steam ahead! Just have to resist the urge to pull that whistle cord. I really shouldn't. I... I... (Larry continues staring at the whistle cord until, finally...) Larry: Uh... that train whistle ain't gonna whistle itself! (Larry gives in to temptation and blows the whistle. Scene switches to Motato and his Radish bandits napping on a nearby mesa. The sound of the whistle blowing wakes them up. Motato looks through a pair of binoculars as they all examine the mesa, and they see the train chugging down the tracks.) Motato: (laughing) And you said waiting in the desert for days would not get us a train. Well, there she is, my cowboyed henchmen. The train that will shortly be mine! The Motato Express! (laughing) Let us ride! (Motato and the Radishes ride down the mesa on their lobster steeds. Scene switches to the train still chugging down the tracks, Motato and the Radishes now riding up next to it. The Radishes jump off their lobsters and land in the engine behind Larry.) Larry: What's the meaning of this? Who are you? Get off Pa's train! (Motato suddenly shows up.) Motato: Pa's train? Oh no, I believe it is you who should be getting off. Larry: Wait! I know you! You're that villainous potato cowboy, Motato! You're wanted, mashed or alive, in all fifty states! Motato: Yes, all fifty! Even Hawaii! Now, as I was saying, it is you who should be getting off my train! (The Radishes jump onto Larry. Scene switches to a now tied-up Larry getting thrown off the train. He tries to free himself, but to no avail.) Larry: What's your motive, Motato? Gold? Power? Motato: Motive? None. Other than I heard the train. I wanted it, so I took it. Larry: That's loco! Motato: Yes, yes, it is. I guess you could call it a loco-motive! (laughing) (Larry just stares in confusion.) Motato: See, "loco" means "crazy", and "locomotive" is another word for "train". (Larry continues to stare in confusion.) Motato: Oh! My villainous puns are wasted on you! (Larry gasps as Motato and the Radishes approach the train.) Larry: You won't get away with this, Motato! Motato: Are you kidding? This is me getting away with this! (Motato jumps onto the caboose of the train.) Motato: All aboard the Motato Express! Oh, no, wait, none aboard, because none are invited. (laughing) (The train starts to pull away, leaving Larry behind on the railroad tracks. Scene switches to Larry, who is still tied up, now traveling across the blazing hot desert. A regualr lobster crawls out from behind a rock and crawls off. Larry is now sweating from the heat as he continues to travel through the desert.) Larry: How did I get in this mess?! (Larry then falls down and looks up at the sky. He then imagines Pa's likeness in the sun.) Pa: I need to know I can trust you with my property. Larry: I blew it! Pa's never gonna trust me again! If I hadn't blown the whistle, I wouldn't be in this mess. (Larry looks sad for a while, then becomes determined and jumps back up.) Larry: I gotta get that train back! Now, how do I get out of these ropes? (Larry looks and sees the same Buffalorange from before. The Buffalorange then looks at Larry, who gets an idea.) Larry: (gasps) Solution! (Larry approaches the Buffalorange.) Larry: Hey there, little big fella. I'm not gonna hurt you. I need you to help me get out of these ropes. Here's what we're gonna do - you're gonna stamp a bunch of rocks into powder, then you're gonna take that powder and mix it with sand, mud, (the Buffalorange simply cuts the ropes with one of his horns) and one strand of hair from your tail. Next, we'll have to find an industrial sander. It won't be easy, but it- (gasps when he sees the ropes on the ground) Or, that'll work! Thanks, friend. (The Buffalorange licks Larry's face. After that, the latter climbs onto the former's back.) Larry: Now let's get Pa's train back! (The Buffalorange runs off with Larry riding on his back, and he begins to follow the train tracks. Scene switches to the train still chugging down the tracks with one of the Radishes looking outside the engine. Motato is pulling one of the levers.) Motato: Oh, I'm like a kid in a candy store! Radish # 1: Boss, look! (Motato looks out the engine and is surprised to see Larry riding on the Buffalorange... and catching up to the train.) Larry: Yahoo! Motato: No! Henchmen, commence henching! (Larry and the Buffalorange are now running alongside the train. In addition, Larry is now twirling a lasso. He throws it onto the engine's smokestack, then swings around the front and lands on top of one of the passenger cars. The Radishes then approach him.) Larry: Step aside, you rotten cowboys! (One of the Radishes flings a shovelful of coal at Larry, but he dodges it, and the coal hits the caboose instead. The Radishes fling more pieces of coal at Larry, but he keeps dodging them. Larry then uses his lasso to take away the shovel that one of the Radishes was holding and catches it. He even manages to get a piece of coal.) Radish # 1: Hey, no fair! Give that back! Larry: Okay. (Larry uses the shovel to fling that piece of coal and make a smokescreen. The Radishes distracted by the smokescreen, start coughing as Larry sneaks past. Larry then gets on top of the engine and gets inside to confront Motato.) Motato: Oh, those good-for-nothing third-rate cowboys! Must I do everything around here? Larry: Well, you know what they say, if you want something done right- Motato: Oh, I never do the right thing! (Motato pulls out his fry gun and starts shooting French Fries at Larry. Larry manages to use his lasso to block each of the fries, then whack Motato's fry gun from his grasp. This sends the fry gun flying out the window. Motato gets very angry and jumps out at Larry, but Larry ducks, causing Motato to run into the wall instead. Larry walks offscreen, and Motato, now extremely dizzy, gets off the wall.) Motato: (dizzily) Would you look at that? (mumbling dizzily) (Motato falls over after that. Larry, now at the engine controls, throws a bucketful of coal into the boiler and turns the pressure wheel, causing the train to chug down the tracks even faster. Motato regains consciousness and becomes surprised.) Motato: Ah! What are you doing? Don't you touch my train controls! Larry: Better find something to hold on to! (Larry then pulls the speed lever on the train, causing it to really speed up. This action also sends Motato flying backwards across the whole train until he flies out the caboose, landing on the train tracks afterwards. He picks himself up and watches sadly as the train chugs away down the tracks.) Motato: My train! Larry: Pa's train. (Larry then gets back inside the train engine.) Larry: Now no more messing with other people's stuff. Let's get this train to Veggwood! (The train chugs down the tracks towards the sunset, the sun forming Pa's likeness again.) Pa: Larry? (Larry's imagination ends and we go back to Pa's store. It's revealed that Pa is standing in front of Larry, who is asleep, but still holding the model train. Larry wakes up shortly afterward.) Larry: Pa! Oh, Pa! I just had the best dream! I was a train conductor, and cowboys tried to take your train, but I got it back and kept it nice and safe for you. (Larry then hands the model train back to Pa.) Pa: It appears you did keep it nice and safe, Larry. Now that I know I can trust you with it, why don't you take it for a ride? Larry: (excited) Really? (Scene switches to the model train now chugging on the new tracks in the store. We quickly see that Larry is the one controlling the model train.) Larry: I love being a train conductor! (The model train then chugs right into the screen and back out again, switching the scene back to the desert landscape. Larry is happily riding along in the train, and even smiles at the viewers at a couple of times! The train goes through a tunnel and winds around the tracks that surround the entire area. It starts riding off in the distance once again as the screen goes dark, ending the episode.)Category:Transcripts Category:VeggieTales in the House transcripts Category:Finished Transcripts